


There Boyfriends (Puella magi madoka magica fanfic)

by DarkAlchemist123



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex, Smut, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlchemist123/pseuds/DarkAlchemist123
Summary: Only so much magical girls can do so much, and with there personal problems not helping them, only matters of time till they turn witches...Lucky, they will meet someone very special to come to there lives, to a admirer, a friend and maybe more.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Original Character(s), Kaname Madoka/Original Character(s), Miki Sayaka/Original Character, Sakura Kyouko/Original Character(s), Tomoe Mami/Original Character





	There Boyfriends (Puella magi madoka magica fanfic)

**Instructions**

* * *

Hello fellow reader, Ninja here, this is my first fanfic in this site, have been writing on a other site but will leave that for you folks to find.

Anywho this first story will about the main five girl from puella magi madoka magica with a relationship with five original male characters, as much I like the yuri ship like Madoka x Homura or Sayaka x Kyouko but I feel therenot enough male x female in this Fandom and those girls deserve to be loved, hugged and a future 

As you see in the tags, they will smut in this story so be warned if only come fluff stuff, feel they need the full instant of love.

First chapter with be Mami and her boyfriend, second Sayaka, third Kyouko, second Madoka and lastly Homura, hope you guys enjoy when it comes out 


End file.
